Dressed to Impress
by fbi-woman
Summary: My little contribution to the 'hooking up at the office Christmas party' prompt.


Title: Dressed to Impress

Author: fbi_woman

Rating: M

Type: Criminal Minds, Hotch/Prentiss.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an over-active mind and a verging-on-pathetic love for the H/P ship lol.

Summary: My little contribution to the 'hooking up at the office Christmas party' prompt.

A/N: I've been in a major writing slump lately but I'm hoping writing this will bring me out of it. I know nothing about office Christmas parties lol since no one in my family nor I have ever worked in an office, but for the purposes of this story, the party is actually AT the office. If that's not normal then I'm claiming artistic license lol. And most, if not all of you, already know why I get nervous about writing sexual content lol. I apologize in advance if this is an epic disaster. If it's NOT a complete fail, I'm considering making a sort of lyric inspired sequel, so let me know if that's something you'd like to see. Major thanks to TigerLily888 for being such an awesome beta.

* * *

><p>She was stunning.<p>

Of course he had already known that before she walked through the doors, but tonight she was particularly breathtaking.

Surely she'd had more than just a little office party on her mind when she chose that dress. It was a brilliant emerald green halter with a low back and deep v in the front. It was also quite short compared to what she usually wore, and it clung to all her curves in the most sinful way. Her hair was even in those soft, loose curls he liked. Was she _trying_ to kill him?

He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her that way but he reasoned that anything with eyes and a pulse would notice how blatantly sexy she looked right now. Though that didn't exactly explain away all the other times she crossed his mind in a non-professional manner. He was approaching dangerous territory when it came to her, and nothing good could come from that. She had a tendency to stir up emotions in him without even trying, and those were things he'd rather keep under control. This was outright playing with fire.

Finishing off his drink, he vowed that he would simply keep his distance tonight. Maybe he'd even duck out early; completely take the temptation off the table. Yes, that's what he'd do. He would stay for a little while just to be polite, and then he'd get the hell out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily looked over JJ's shoulder, only half paying attention to their conversation, and focused her gaze on Hotch. He was currently tucked away in a corner, doing a remarkably poor job of trying to be inconspicuous. His impassive mask was usually impenetrable but tonight she could read him like an open book, and what she saw told her that he'd been intentionally avoiding her all night. She mentally replayed the day's events, trying to pinpoint anything she might have done or said that would have bothered him, but she came up empty.

"Emily? Are you even listening?"

Crap. She'd been caught. "Sorry."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Do you know what's up with Hotch?

JJ frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I think he's mad at me but I can't figure out why. I don't _think_ I did anything to piss him off today, but it sure seems like I did."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"How? Every time I go near him, he moves somewhere else. And if I did do something, he won't talk about it in front of everyone."

"Then now's your chance," JJ smirked, "because he's heading for the door."

Emily spun around and sure enough, Hotch had managed to sneak past them and it appeared that he was about to leave. Downing the rest of her drink, she passed her glass off to JJ and took off.

Expertly weaving through the crowd, she managed to catch him with one foot out the door.

"Hotch, wait – "

Just as he turned to face her, she was interrupted.

"Well look who's under the mistletoe." She could hear the amusement in Morgan's voice as he and Garcia walked up to her and Hotch.

Looking up, she noted with mild horror that there was in fact mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Above the exact spot where she currently stood with her supervisor, whom she had a secret crush on and who may or may not be angry with her.

This party really sucked. Her dress had resulted in no phone numbers, no invitations to dance, and not even one bad pickup line. Evidently returning from the dead doesn't also resurrect your love life. To commiserate the dress failure she had over-indulged on the open bar and would no doubt be feeling it tomorrow. And now she was under the mistletoe with her boss. _Awesome._

"Come on, you know the rule, let's see some kissing!" Garcia squealed. "Don't make me tap my glass and start a chant. You know I will."

She really would too. As Emily saw it, she only had one option. Before she had time to talk herself out of it, she stepped forward and softly pressed her lips to his. When she felt him tense she was sure she had just monumentally screwed up and immediately went to pull away, already mentally preparing her apology. The he did something completely unexpected: one hand went to her hip while the other gently cupped her cheek and brought her in for another kiss.

Her mind was spinning. She hadn't even considered this response as a possibility. Not that she was complaining. Quite the opposite actually. After a moment, the initial shock wore off and she threw caution to the wind, responding in kind.

"Hey you two, get a room!"

And then everything came to an abrupt halt.

Emily was seething. Was this the FBI or a college frat house? She whirled around to glare at a pair of agents, now laughing amongst themselves as they walked away. They were lucky she didn't recognize them or they would definitely be suffering her wrath on Monday. She was sorely tempted to go tear them a new one right now, but that might be seen as an overreaction considering the kiss was supposed to be meaningless.

But it wasn't. Not for her. And that was the problem.

She turned to face Hotch but found only empty space where he had been. Great. Could this night get any worse? Fortunately she had a good idea of where to find him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garcia and Morgan watched, gaping, as first Hotch and then Emily darted away.

When she came to her senses, the first thing Garcia did was smack Morgan hard on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I told you there was something there between them and you said I was crazy!"

"I didn't say _you_ were crazy, I said the _idea_ was crazy."

"Well hot stuff, prepare to be proven wrong."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She burst through the door of his office unannounced to find him with a coat on and a briefcase in hand.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to go," he answered quietly.

She held her ground between him and the door. "No you don't."

"I beg your pardon ?"

"You don't _have_ to go, you're just running away from me. I don't get it, Hotch. You hide from me all night, then you kiss me, and now suddenly you have to go home. You clearly have a problem with me, so what is it? Did I forget to do something? Do I owe you an apology for something? Just tell me what you want, because I can't figure it out."

"I want _you_. That's the problem."

She was taken aback. Hotch was being uncharacteristically unpredictable tonight. Nevertheless, she held his gaze, feeling a thrill from the intensity passing between them.

"We can fix that."

She surprised herself with that one. What the hell was she doing? This was _so_ not like her and yet here she was, coming on to her boss. Undoubtedly, this was the stupid idea to top all stupid ideas. She was sure they would both regret it later but at this moment in time, she realized she didn't particularly care about later. If she could only have him for one night, she would take it. It wasn't ideal, but how often is anything in life ideal? Maybe it would even help her move on; just get the whole crush thing out of her system. She was lying to herself, she knew, but she chose to ignore the chiding little voice telling her so.

With every ounce of faux confidence she could muster, she closed the office door and flicked the lock on. She turned around to find him still rooted in place, a torrid storm of emotions brewing in his dark eyes. For a terrifying second she thought maybe she had pushed too hard, but then the briefcase hit the floor and he closed the distance between them.

He hungrily claimed her lips as she hastily pushed his overcoat off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He nipped at her lower lip until she opened her mouth to him, and she couldn't hold back a moan when their tongues finally met. Immediately her fingers went to the buttons of his dress shirt, desperate to feel more skin. She fumbled through half of them before giving up and simply tearing the shirt off of him; it was far too difficult to be dexterous when he was kissing her like this. Buttons scattered across the room but neither took notice.

She only had a moment to appreciate the flat, muscular planes of his chest before he was tugging on the bow at the base of her neck. It easily came undone, freeing the top of her dress. The fabric pooled at her waist, the fitted bottom still clinging to her hips. His hands went right to her full breasts, now bare to him. He squeezed and palmed them gently before dropping his head to tease the hardened nubs with his mouth. She gasped at the sensation, her fingers fisting the fabric of his open shirt.

They were only half naked and already she was doubting how much longer she could wait to have him inside her. Pleasure was coursing through her veins and her body was begging for release. She made quick work of his belt, dropping to her knees as she pulled his pants and boxers down. His eyes closed when her hand closed around him, then snapped back open a second later when she took him into her mouth.

He groaned, gritting his teeth and struggling to hold on as she alternated between sucking him hard and teasing him with the tip of her tongue. He looked down to find her looking back at him, and it was almost too much. Watching her watch him while she had those plump red lips around his cock was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He murmured her name, taking her hand and pulling her back to her feet while he still had the willpower.

As soon as she was standing he turned them, pushing her up against the wall. God she loved this dominating side of him. Then his lips were on hers once more and one hand slipped between her thighs. She swallowed his hum of approval when he discovered there was nothing beneath her dress. He slid one finger into her, quickly followed by another, and then she was pushing his hand away.

"I need you _now,"_ she panted.

He lifted her and immediately she locked her legs around him. Slowly he sank into her, pausing when she gasped. She saw the concern in his eyes, but she was ready.

"Fuck me, Hotch", she whispered in his ear, and that was all it took to shatter his last thread of self-control.

It was hungry and raw and not at all how she had imagined. But it felt incredible; even better than she had fantasized. He slammed into her hard and fast, and she met him thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before they were both teetering on the edge. Keeping her tight against the wall, he let go of her with one hand. A few strokes to her clit and she was seeing stars. She bit down on his shoulder to muffle her scream as she came. He followed seconds later, softly moaning her name.

When their breathing slowed, he carefully set her down. Her legs were a bit shaky but she nodded and released his shoulders from her grasp. She retied her dress and smoothed out the bottom while he redressed.

Then there was silence. Twice he opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him both times. He had no idea what was an appropriate thing to say in a situation like this. But of course she understood; she could almost always fill in the blanks for him.

"It's okay, Hotch," she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Merry Christmas."

With that, she was gone and he found himself the same way he had begun the evening. Without her.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, this one was much closer to what I had planned than my last one was, but it still went off the rails a bit at the end. At least, I think it did, but I suppose the whole issue is that I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing so maybe it's all in my head. I thought about being cheeky and making the title "Say Yes to the Dress" but then I decided that might be misleading for anyone who watches that show lol. Anyways, yeah, that's it. Sorry it wasn't fluffy. Maybe Hotch's seriousness is rubbing off on me, idk lol. Please be kind – yes, there are polite ways to say something is bad – and let me know what you think about the idea of making a (possibly multi-chap) sequel. I very well might chicken out of doing it, but I'd still like to know if it's something you'd be interested in.


End file.
